Will Shane
Will Shane - ojciec Eli'a Shane'a i były Shane. Na kilka lat przed zejściem swojego syna do Slugterry został odesłany do Głębokiej Groty przez Blakka za pomocą ghula Tempesto. Tam jego dalsze losy są nieznane. To właśnie Will podarował Eli'owi Burpy'ego. Mężczyzna był bardzo szanowanym Shanem w Slugterze co, w ostatecznym rozrachunku, przeszkadza Eli'owi w dorównaniu mu w owej roli. Występuje jedynie w odcinku "Świat pod naszymi stopami, część pierwsza". Potem widzimy go jedynie w wspomnieniach innych bohaterów. Wygląd William Shane z wyglądu jest bardzo podobny do swojego syna. Po nim zapewne Eli odziedziczył ciemne, gęste włosy, to samo spojrzenie oraz posturę. Will był wysokim barczystym mężczyzną o ciemnych włosach gładko zaczesanych do tyłu i przenikliwym spojrzeniu. Zawsze nosił uniform Shane'a. Charakter Z opowieści Shanai wynika, że jako młodzieniec Will miał zadatki na wspaniałego Śluzostrzelca, tak samo jak Shane'a, jednakże był także nieposkromiony i wyjawiał tendencję do zbędnej brawury. Nie znał prawdziwej sprawiedliwości w porównaniu do syna, Eli'a (martwił się o życie Quentina), nikogo nie karał śmiercią, jedynie wzywał policję, a Will karał śmiercią za wszystko lub pozostawiał w zamknięciu na pewną śmierć (tak jak to miało miejsce z Blitem). W pierwszym odcinku zamierzał oddać Blakka w ręce sprawiedliwości. Brzmiało to jakby chciał oddać go policji, lecz równie dobrze za ręce sprawiedliwości mógł uznać swoje, zabijając Blakka. Z charakteru Will jest bardzo podobny do swojego syna, który darzył go wielkim szacunkiem – na tyle dużym, że Eli (po przeczytaniu pożegnalnego listu od ojca) postanowił zaczekać z zejściem się do Slugterry dopóki nie osiągnie, ustalonego przez ich obydwu wieku. Will ponadto był dobry, pełen empatii, posiadał pełnie szacunku do śluzaków i całego świata, nastawienie. Jednakże podobieństwa do swojego syna pod względem charakteru zacierają się w pewnych kwestiach. Wypowiedź Unika i historia śmierci jego ojca pokazała, że mimo tego, że Will i Blakk walczą po różnych stronach barykady, są ulepieni z podobnej gliny. Will znał cenę potęgi, a do sprawiedliwości dążył za wszelką cenę, nawet za cenę śmierci i osierocenia chłopca. Z kolei historia opowiedziana przez Dane pokazała, że Will nikomu tak naprawdę nie ufał na tyle, żeby, w przeciwieństwie do ufnego Eli'a, dzielić się tajemnicami. Nawet z najlepszym przyjacielem. William był bardzo skryty i również pożądał potęgi. Były Shane nie miał skrupułów - nie czuł lęku ani hamulców przed zabiciem człowieka i osieroceniem dziecka. Mimo, że pojedynek z przyjacielem był dla Shane'a druzgocący, nie miał oporów przed uśmierceniem go. Kwestia skarbu i relacji z Tomem Poorem Will miał wiele tajemnic. Wszystkie te sekrety ukrywał nie tylko przed swoim synem, ale również przed Tomem Poor'em, który był jego wywiadowcą, a przede wszystkim najlepszym przyjacielem. Jak mówiła Dana Poor, jej ojciec zastanawiał się nad tym, gdzie Will znika po całych tygodniach i przyjął ten fakt jako zdradę (nie mógł wiedzieć, że Will prowadzi drugie życie na powierzchni). Następnie przyłapał go na kontaktach z Klanem Cieni i odkrył skarb Shane'a. To przelało czarę goryczy, więc Tom wyzwał Willa na pojedynek, z czego tylko Will uszedł z życiem. Dana nigdy nie mogła wybaczyć tego Shane'owi. Will zostawił synowi skrzynię z "legendarnym" skarbem powleczoną prawie niezniszczalnym metalem, którą ukrył w sejfie za obrazem w głównym pomieszczeniu Kryjówki. Znajdowały się tam różne przedmioty codziennego użytku, np. widelec czy grzebyk, ale również artefakty Klanu Cieni - Cieniomówca i Biegocień. Życie prywatne Nie wiadomo nic o partnerce Willa. Brak informacji ze strony samego Eli’a na ten temat wskazuje, iż albo sprawa w ogóle nie stanowiła dla nich żadnego problemu albo została zepchnięta, z niewiadomych przyczyn, na dalszy plan. Kiedy Will pojawiał się w domu "na powierzchni" to większość czasu spędzał z swoim synem opowiadając mu o życiu w Slugterze i perypetiach jako Shane. Wiadome jest też, że wraz z Eli'em, na każde Halloween, organizował maratony filmów grozy w szczególności skupiając swoją uwagę na filmach o zombie. Strażnik Slugterry thumb|right|200px|Młody Will Shane Z listu Willa jak i z opowiadań Eli'a wynika, iż Will mało czasu spędzał w domu, czy wręcz na powierzchni. Will obiecał, przed swoim zniknięciem, że kiedyś wybiorą się w dwójkę do owej krainy by tam ramie w ramie walczyć ze złem. Czerwony Hak nadmienił, że raz Will stanął w szranki (i wygrał) z gangiem McDougala mając przy sobie tylko jednego Śluzaka i procę. Zaskakujące jest też, iż wielokrotnie opowiadał Eli’owi o Klanie Cieni, że wielokrotnie ich drogi się krzyżowały, a sam Klan nie był dla niego żadnym zagrożeniem. Więc jego sława sięgała tak daleko, iż nawet ten mroczny gatunek czuł przed nim respekt. Will był podejrzewany o kontakty z Klanem Cieni i wielokrotnie miał z nim do czynienia. Najprawdopodobniej uchodził z życiem tylko dlatego, że umiał komunikować się z ich królem za pomocą Cieniomówcy i posiadali wspólne cele. Ciekawostki * Każdego Halloween oglądał z synem filmy o tematyce Zombie. * Nie wiadomo do końca czy został zabity, gdyż Nachos w odcinku "Nowy dzieciak, część druga" został trafiony tym samym ghulem co Will, i przeżył. * Wśród wielu rzeczy, które wchodziły w skład skarbu Willa da się rozpoznać: Cieniomówcę, Mistyczną Kulę, widelec, grzebyk, tarkę do warzyw, śnieżną kulę, śluzaka-zabawkę, figurkę rudowłosego śluzostrzelca (który wygląda identycznie jak Aerrow z Storm Hawks ( bohater poprzedniego projektu NerdCorps), książkę i śrubokręt. * Po zawartości skrzyni, nie ma wątpliwości dlaczego Will nie kwapił się by dzielić swoim skarbem z Tomem Poorem. Dla postronnych zawartość skrzyni uważana jest za "szmelc". * Will ma Defendera, ale w innym kolorze. * 17 razy użył z powodzeniem "ruchu z Pajęczakiem". * Posiadał taką samą mecha-bestię jak Eli i Jimo, co oznacza, że prawdopodobnie oddał swoją mecha-bestię synowi. * Prawdopodobnie Will jest uwięziony w Głębokiej Grocie. * Will mecha-bestie i blaster otrzymał od Jima Shane'a. * Jego stary blaster przypominał blaster, który na początku miał Eli Shane. * Został Shane'm, gdy Jimo Shane oddał mu tytuł, samemu zapewne odchodząc na emeryturę. * Gdy Blakk portalem przedostał się do Głębokiej Jaskini, zmieniła mu się skóra na białą. Możliwe, że i Will'owi skóra zmieniła kolor, gdy podróżował on portalem. * Rzadko przebywał wśród molenoidów, o czym wspomniał Pronto. * Will wciąż żyje i wie o synie który jest w Slugterrze. Ukazano to w zwiastunie filmu Slugterra: Return of the Elementals. Will.jpg|Will z Burpym Fdsfdsf.png tumblr_n26k0rx0XZ1t3yy8co1_500.png tumblr_n26k0rx0XZ1t3yy8co2_500.png Rurti.png|Młody Will Will_shane.jpg|Błąd serialu - zły blaster Will_i_hak.jpg|Will i Hak Will_vs_Blakk.png|Will kontra Blakk will na luku.png|Will na L-K-E Blakk i Will.JPG|Młodzi Will i Blakk Jedna z kryjówe Willa.JPG|Jedna z kryjówek Młody Will.JPG tumblr_n26k0rx0XZ1t3yy8co4_500.png tumblr_n26k0rx0XZ1t3yy8co5_500.png tumblr_n26k0rx0XZ1t3yy8co6_400.png tumblr_n26k0rx0XZ1t3yy8co3_500.png|Will wraz z Jimo Will w filmie.PNG Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Will Shane Kategoria:Pozytywni Kategoria:Znani w Slugterze Kategoria:Celebryci Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Kodeks Shane'ów Kategoria:Will Shane Kategoria:Powierzchnia Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie neutralne Kategoria:Pełnoletni Kategoria:Legendy